Cloud application development platforms, such as the Force.com multitenant architecture, may allow individual enterprises and software as a service (SaaS) vendors to develop robust, reliable, and Internet-scale applications. Web applications may generate various types of data, e.g., by accessing a database and processing accessed information. Some data may be computationally expensive to generate and some data may change infrequently. Further, some data may be used by multiple users across an application or organization.